Fashionably Randomized Copdoc Ficlets
by EchoGalen
Summary: Title says it all, folks. Completely random. Completely unrelated. Completely awesome. What? Copdoc. Tamsin/Lauren.
1. Lips

Don't look at her lips, don't look at her lips... don't look-

Tamsin's almost transparent green eyes slowly made their way from the brown orbs of her date to the soft curvature of the woman's lips. They were pink, glossy Tamsin noticed as she witnessed them, and they looked so enticing. Her lips always looked lovely, the valkyrie would think every time she saw the woman, and her mind would always falter into thinking how much better they would look slightly puffed from the fae biting and sucking down onto them.

The valkyrie shifted her legs so that her left would fall below her right. Pressing her left hand slightly harder than she needed to on top of them, she tried to sigh inwardly as she grabbed her wine glass which held the darker color of whiskey. She would have preferred they brought the whole bottle, but as it was a pretty pricy restaurant the Icelandic blonde had allowed them to fancy it up a bit at her date's request.

Her date: a long face with a strong chin and well defined jaw line. A neck that was elongated into sharp collarbones that were so very enticing. Her lips, a perfect bow shaped for the upper, a fuller lower to form into an attractive, pink, and full mouth. Her hair, which usually housed a natural curl to the bottom, was straightened for the night out, it falling nicely against her beautifully shaped cheekbones and accenting her collarbones nicely.

Tamsin had to roll her eyes, look at her sounding all poetic. In truth, the valkyrie really did think the human wasn't just enticing, but was simply beautiful, her lips and eyes being not only the best part of the woman, but the most noticeable. More noticeable than that jawline and neck, Tamsin thought sarcastically, her eyes flitting up and down to said items as she peered over her wine glass.

Her date opened then closed her lips over the fork, chewing slowly on the cut piece of medium-well steak she had ordered; Tamsin had ordered one of the medium-rare variety but she barely noticed it as she watched the blonde opposing her. Pink lips over the fork was enough to send her overboard, maybe hoping she could get the good doctor into coming to the bathroom with her for some meaningful exercises, but when the woman started to chew slowly the valkyrie watched as her delicate neck bulged slightly as the meal traveled down.

Something so mundane never looked so fucking enticing.

"Check!" Tamsin almost shouted, her eyes leaving her date's for a moment to scavenge the room for their waiter. When she realized she had almost screamed the words, her core aching harshly and her thighs tingling, she looked over to the blonde opposite her and smiled apologetically. "Check... please," the valkyrie said softer, her eyes finding the blue of her waiter and she saw the man nod slightly.

After getting the check and paying with Dyson's stolen credit card, the wolf shifter would be pissed after receiving the bill, Tamsin waited for her date to finish eating before almost running over to her side and practically throwing her out of the seat. Smiling kindly towards her, the blonde barely seemed to notice her lover's look of intensity as the valkyrie stared down at her gorgeous sea-blue dress. The detective had worn what she usually wore, her detective's uniform, but she looked nice in the outfit so the doctor didn't dispute it; she simply liked being out with Tamsin.

Getting in the car, the two were both silent as Tamsin drove them home; the doctor's apartment being the appropriate word. The human would start up a small conversation with the valkyrie every few minutes, maybe about dinner or how well the night was going, and Tamsin would nod her head, her index finger playing with her lips, and say some quip about fine dining and how the valkyrie never really experienced it when it wasn't for a war party.

The two became quite again as they entered the lot of the doctor's, Lauren Lewis, apartment lot. The valkyrie slowly fell into step behind the woman as they walked up the small stone steps and inside the building. Hallways are useless, the valkyrie thought as their way down the linear things seemed like a walk for eternity.

When the human finally reached into her clutch purse, an item the valkyrie never saw much of since the doctor- or the group for that matter- never carried purses, and fumbled with her keys, Tamsin's legs were already feeling shaky from the attempt to keep her composure for the long minutes it took them to finally get out of the restaurant and up to the woman's door.

Placing a hand on the frame of the door, closing her eyes for a moment instead of perceiving how the woman faltered, she didn't expect a warm hand to connect with her right arm.

"Tamsin, are you alright?" Lauren asked, her eyes filled with concern, no doubt thinking her lover had gotten food poisoning or something more dramatic. The valkyrie softly heard the doctor's voice in the back of her mind explaining to her how there were more causes of food poisoning cases due to the eating of red meat without it being fully cooked, while in the restaurant, and Tamsin had to hold back a smile from the memory.

Instead she said, "You should really get that door open, doc." The ache in her core, the heat emitting from her thighs was so intense she had to close her eyes for fear of doing something the doctor would absolutely love, but also dislike for fear of one of her neighbors coming out and catching them.

Lauren, instead of responding as she should have, opening the door, the woman stepped closer to her date, fear spread across her eyes at how overheated the valkyrie seemed to be. She was seriously concerned about food poisoning, Tamsin knew, but she could barely think straight as that delicate hand never came off of her arm. If that wasn't bad enough, the blonde doctor came into the valkyrie's vicinity and bent down a ways so she could look up towards the woman; her delicious lips barely touching her own.

She wouldn't be _that_ upset, right?

Without a second thought, the valkyrie's hands quickly came up to either side of the doctor's cheeks, kissing her deeply as she banged the woman onto her door. She felt Lauren gasp beneath her but she barely minded it as her long fingers brushed across the woman's stomach, hating that she was wearing a one piece dress. Tamsin didn't falter, even with the damned dress, and her index and middle fingers slid behind the good doctor to the back of the outfit; unzipping it so painstakingly slowly as she pressed her lips further into those lovely pink ones.

Getting the doctor's straps of the dress down below her shoulders wasn't difficult as the woman barely gave up a struggle, and Tamsin left the curvature of her mouth to press her teeth and lips into those beautiful fucking shoulders. She heard Lauren gasp slightly as the valkyrie hit every spot just right on the doctor's flesh and bones and travel up to the lithe of skin to her neck, but stopping just before she got there to travel back downwards.

The human suddenly pulled out the pony tail that was keeping the valkyrie's hair in it's harsh looking bun and immediately her beautiful light blonde strands cascaded over the woman's features. Lauren swiftly placed the band onto her own wrist and pressed her hands into that hair, her fingers almost digging into the scalp as she grasped at her, huffs and light moans and gasps coming forth from her lips as she raised her head upwards, forgetting how many of her own strands fell into her face as she closed her eyes.

Tamsin's hands, which were at the base of the woman's neck and shoulder, moved to caress the doctor's ass and thigh, pushing her crotch into her date's as her upper body jutted from the door a ways where her shoulder blades pushed away from the wooden thing; her head falling back onto it as the valkyrie made her way again up towards her neck.

It was fucking intoxicating, Tamsin thought as she finally pressed her teeth slightly into the flesh of Lauren's neck. The doctor took a quick intake of breath and she moaned slightly as Tamsin clutched tighter to her thigh and ass, her lips moving around the woman's neck with light butterfly kisses and bites with soothing licks and nips to quell the fire that the superficial wounds would leave.

"T-amsin- not...here," Lauren ground out, her lips barely parting as she tried to convey her growing anticipation of one of her light fae neighbors to walk out of their rooms at any moment.

The valkyrie looked up slightly, her lips barely leaving the woman's flesh, as she whispered passionately, her breath warming every pore on the strong neck, "Told you to open the door, doc."

Lauren tried to hold back a moan that was increasingly trying to find it's way from her throat. "I'll open- it, just... not here."

Tamsin sounded as if she were purring, "But isn't it more exciting like this?" Her hands traveled downward and she felt it was not only her thighs that knew fiery heat. "You're so warm for me."

The doctor could feel her date's lips turn into a smirk of snarky desire and it was all she had to press her right hand to her back, trying to get the key to turn in the lock which she rarely ever used for that reason; it always wanted to stick shut. She felt her own core swiftly ache moreso when Tamsin had whispered that stupid sentence to her, and she tried to hold back her raging libido; only for a moment more so they could get inside and out of the hallway of her establishment. Lauren knew the fae rarely came out of their doors anyways, it was almost as if the human would have the entire compound to herself, but she refused to give into Tamsin's delicious desires as the woman grasped tighter to the doctor's neck to get more leverage for her bites.

Reaching over, her left hand already fitted in between her date's thighs, Tamsin slowly hiked up the dress to be around Lauren's upper thigh instead, making sure she wouldn't rip the material if she were to move unexpectedly. If Lauren didn't hurry, the valkyrie didn't know how much longer she could handle with the foreplay. She wanted, desired, needed to be inside her lover right that instant, her gorgeous pink lips making strong groans as the valkyrie slowly slid her left hand back into those thighs to feel the heat escaping from the woman's cunt. Tamsin herself groaned softly as she bit into the woman's neck again, her left hand slightly leaving nail impressions in the doctor's thigh as she tried not to slide it upward, into the soaked panties the woman sported. Well, Tamsin thought as she licked the spot she had just bitten, she thought they were soaked as damn it if the valkyrie's wasn't.

Tamsin heard the human trying to turn the key from side to side, trying to get the door open, and she let her right hand leave the woman's neck and bang into the door playfully, forcefully, pinning her there instead of trying to get at the lock. God she wanted the woman right then and there, but maybe it was more to Lauren's liking if they did it inside. Tamsin groaned into the woman's neck and moved her right hand to quickly unlatch the lock, all the while pressing the pads of her callused and gentle fingers into the flesh of her lover's thigh.

Shit, mother of all that's fucking holy, shit, fucking- Tamsin thought as the latch wouldn't open for her as she tried to forcefully unlock it. She would have kicked the stupid thing in, no way was a damn door getting in the way of her and her screwing, but her head was gently brought up from the woman's neck and to those lips, pressing hungrily into them as the doctor couldn't deny the ache any longer. Tamsin's hand was still on the lock, and as the kissed deepened, the doctor's tongue darting out to lick and nip at the bottom then top of the valkyrie's lips, the Icelandic blonde barely registered the click of the lock as it was opened.

Taking her right hand from the door, Tamsin quickly held onto the doctor's jawline as she kissed her feverishly, her mouth slightly falling open to encompass the woman's lower lip, her teeth barely brushing along the upper as she left white impressions on undercurrents of blood rushing from the woman's thighs; she didn't realize she was slightly holding the woman's left thigh off the ground as she fell into the kiss. Lauren moaned and the valkyrie let loose a slight hitching sound that could have been a perverse 'ha' as it was in the back of her throat as she groaned. All she wanted to do was make love to this woman; God she sounded fucking poetic indeed, but it was true. She wanted to fuck her brains out and leave no flesh unmarked from her desire, her love.

Lauren, however, heard the lock clicking open, and she slowly brought her left hand towards the doorknob, trying to turn it slowly. She wondered briefly, oh so briefly as her mind was on the kiss and the way her head swam and nothing else, if she would fall into the apartment as Tamsin was pressed so hard into her, it was only the smallest atoms keeping them apart. God, who cared about science, Lauren thought as she deepened the kiss, her eyes glazing over as she tried to jiggle the doorknob; the sound presumably telling Tamsin that the door was about to be opened.

The valkyrie heard it, barely but it was there, and when the door suddenly turned inward, Tamsin immediately grabbed hold of the woman's thighs and banged her onto her hips, Lauren's crotch more than brushing Tamsin's lower stomach. She _was _drenched, the valkyrie thought with victory, her green eyes holding onto hazy brown ones as she swiftly walked into the apartment.

They didn't walk far, barely a few steps at all, as Tamsin only took a sharp left just after entering the door, pushing Lauren's back into the plaster of her wall hard enough to make the woman gasp with surprise. The valkyrie had enough mind to close the door with her left hand, and she relished in the way Lauren's leg that would have fallen immediately latched onto Tamsin's hips, her feet just above the woman's ass.

She realized the dress was more than hiked up Lauren's thighs now, it was more than bunched on her stomach than anything, and Tamsin chuckled lightly to herself as she hungrily took the straps down from where they sat on the woman's shoulders and dropped it also down to her lower stomach. The valkyrie felt her lover's bare back brush up and down on the wall as Tamsin slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly, ground her hips against the woman's thighs, her stomach pressing over and over into the cotton panties her date wore. She loved the way the human moaned more vigorously after every small thrust, and she unhooked her bra with ease. Letting the lacy black bra fall to the ground, Tamsin descended on the delicate pink nipples and placed one in her mouth, her tongue swirling over it with ease.

Lauren moaned again and moved her hips a little, trying to get better leverage from the valkyrie's crotch, and the latter stopped suddenly, a quick dart of the tongue to the human's nipple before releasing it and moving her lips to oppose the blonde's.

"Don't stop," the human whined, her hips moving again, her elbows going onto Tamsin's shoulders so her hands could rifle through the valkyrie's hair as her lips tried to press against swollen flesh.

Tamsin barely moved her head backward, just out of reach of those glossy pink lips, and she looked into glazed over eyes. Coming in closer, so their lips barely touched again, she said, "Don't move, doc." Her breath was warm and her voice raspy. She was dialed up way past eleven and she needed, wanted, begged the human to obey her so she could continue.

"You have me pinned against a wall, Tamsin," Lauren whispered, barely brushing her lips to the valkyrie's, her hips moving slightly downward as her upper torso bent in closer. "Just fuck me already... or must I beg?"

The valkyrie smirked, her wetness slicking her inner thighs at the woman's words and said, "Begging is always good."

"Oh please, Tamsin," Lauren said immediately, her hips grinding into the woman's stomach with each syllable, and the upper portion of her cunt, "won't you screw me hard against the wall, oh powerful fae? ...How's that?"

"Fucking perfect." Tamsin rasped out, her hand sliding down between the slight space the human left for her, pulling down the woman's undergarment more swiftly than she ever thought possible. Getting it off of one leg, but not the other as it bunched slightly on the thigh, Tamsin didn't really seem to care as her stomach felt the scorching heat that was emitting from the woman's inner thighs; with her panties removed it really did make a difference to how turned on the human really was, the valkyrie thought as her mind swam with how much Lauren wanted her. Looking back up, Tamsin saw the human's beautiful brown eyes watching her, a small smile on her lips, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes and lips as she watched. "It shouldn't be possible how beautiful you are."

The valkyrie looked up slightly towards the human and the latter seemed to be in shock for a moment, but it swiftly left her as her eyes and lips turned into a kindhearted smile. "My valkyrie," She whispered, her forehead connecting slightly with Tamsin's, "my strong valkyrie."

Tamsin brought their mouths together again, her eyes closed tightly, reminiscing on how much the human really did mean to her. Sure the sex was great, sure the woman was good to look at, but the woman had chosen Tamsin and the valkyrie had chosen her; they were a couple, lovers, and they wouldn't change it for the world. Even a fucked in the head valkyrie like Tamsin who, after meeting Lauren, seemed to clear away the muck just a little more each day.

As they kissed, Lauren's thighs tightened around the valkyrie and she was aware how much of her wetness she had transferred onto the detective's white shirt, the front of it almost completely drenched. Reaching around, the human swiftly took off the woman's dark jacket, throwing it onto the ground so it wouldn't get soaked as well, and was glad it had bunched up above her legs so she did not have to move them. With this, the valkyrie nipped her bottom lip and then sucked onto it, soothing the spot that burned slightly, uncaring of her jacket that had fallen to the floor and only caring of how the human's lips tasted so lusciously erotic.

Tamsin's hand moved slowly from the human's hips towards her inner thigh, feeling the juices from the woman on her shirt and inner thighs. Uncaring of how ruined her shirt would be if she didn't get it in the wash, the valkyrie plunged her fingers swiftly into her girlfriend's cunt, uncaring of the missed opportunity to play with Lauren's desire further.

The woman gasped loudly, she had really thought Tamsin would have made her beg again, and she moved her already sweating forehead to the valkyrie's collarbone, just below the nape of neck as her breath hitched and she moaned louder. She would have said the woman's name, but Lauren already knew the words would come out as a plea, a prayer for the valkyrie to not stop, just don't stop, and she couldn't let the woman know she had gotten to her in that moment. Yes, Lauren thought as she secretly loved and cherished the way her back was banging against the white plaster of her wall, no longer caring if her neighbors heard or not, because Tamsin didn't know how well she's doing already.

And damn it if Tamsin didn't know. She moved her head to the right side of the human's, allowing her ample access to her collarbone to rest what she could, and she bit into her shoulder as she continued; almost laughing at the way Lauren gasped loudly and let out a cry of pleasure. God if Tamsin didn't love those cries. She needed more of them, wanted and desired just a few more of those deathly honest sounds from her lover.

Licking the wound on her shoulder, Tamsin swiftly added another finger to accompany her simple one, her girlfriend's sex proving to be ready to adjust to the size increase as it's folds engulfed her with want. She wanted to let loose a hardy sound as her girlfriend let loose a a moan of 'yes' from her lips, her hands holding the back of the valkyrie's head as she tried to hold onto reality as her mind threatened to swim on the ecstasy train Tamsin was conducting all the way until dawn.

Reaching down and biting what neck she could get at, the valkyrie was aware how the human's thighs became more slick, the juices from the woman cascading down from her cunt with little care, the pleasure rolling off of her too much to handle as she had been waiting for this moment the entire night out. She added yet another finger into her lover's folds, her heart singing as Lauren finally took her head from the woman's collarbone and banged it onto the wall behind her; her long neck elongating as she pushed it slightly away from the plaster.

The human's lips were set open, her moans, groans, and pleasurable huffs coming out almost simultaneously as Tamsin reached further inside of her, her cunt giving her all the access she needed to reach the spots she knew the doctor loved. Tamsin moved her head down to engulf her lover's left nipple, her tongue swirling around the bud as if it were ice cream. Actually, that was really one of the only reasons the woman ever ate ice cream. Great practice. The valkyrie hummed to herself at the small quip, and she brought her left hand that had been sitting idly on the human's hip to keep her steady and thrusting against her hand, came up to scratch the mass of flesh lightly as she sucked and nibbled.

"Don't... stop... don't," Lauren said harshly, those wonderful fingers bringing her almost where she needed to go. Her groans and huffs had turned to soft moans and high pitched intakes of breath, her telltale sign of almost coming, and Tamsin smiled against her flesh to know it was her doing to have the doctor begging her not to do something.

"What if I did?" Tamsin asked, her hands slowing down only a fraction, her lips reaching up to kiss the base of her lover's neck.

"Worst... fae virus times twelve... in your cereal..." Lauren finally got out, her glazed brown eyes looking deathly towards her lover, her hands slightly holding the valkyrie's hair as the pads of her fingers dug into her head.

"Now that does sound like a predicament." Tamsin smirked at Lauren's acknowledgment of the word, most likely mocking her from some random time she had said it, but it washed from her mind when the valkyrie started to move her fingers again, faster than before.

Lauren let out a rush of air, a 'God!' here or there as the valkyrie found just the leverage she needed, and then she was shuddering, her back arching from the wall as she banged into it one last time, reaching to Tamsin like a life vest, kissing those beautiful lips that valkyrie gave her. She felt her clit slowly exercised, Tamsin playing with the nub slightly to keep the woman on the high, her body almost convulsing feverishly every time she did. It was always, and never, like what they had that night; their bodies pressed together, the valkyrie being forceful yet gentle as she lifted and banged the woman into the wall. She loved it, loved the passion of it, and Lauren would never trade it for the world.

Her body shuddered one last time as Tamsin finally stopped, her fingers leaving Lauren's sex, leaving the human feeling slightly empty from the warmth, but the slight ache she felt when Tamsin, without looking away, slowly brought up her fingers to her lips and sucked the liquid from them, made it all worth it as she looked toward the woman wearily yet electrified. Lauren knew her hair must have been plastered her her forehead, her chest was drenched, as was her thighs, and she wondered if the valkyrie would ever do this again. She would have to go on more dinner dates, the human decided as she was let down gently by the strong valkyrie. It was stamina enough for Lauren to endure what Tamsin gave her, but it was another entirely for the valkyrie to have lifted the human, done all that, and still be able to stand without inclement.

Tamsin finally looked down towards her shirt after glancing over Lauren's enticing demeanor, especially those damn lips, and she grabbed the material slightly with two fingers and raised it from her flesh. "Going to need your wash room, doc. Seems as if my clothes got a little..." Tamsin raised an eyebrow instead of finishing her sentence and she looked at Lauren, a smirk on her lips.

"I'll get that in there right away," Lauren said, coming over and unbuttoning the valkyrie's shirt without hesitation. "But, you know, there are so much more uses for washing machines."

The valkyrie looked up toward the ceiling and laughed slightly as she looked back down, "Oh yeah?"

Lauren's luscious lips pressed into her own smirk and said, "Mmm... let me show you."

_fin_


	2. Mass Effect Teachings

**A/N: Sooo I'm working on Serenity Falls, but you know, I'm being lazy and spending time away so it's been coming along very slowly. It'll be up soonish, and so to appease y'all, here are a few small things here or there I posted on Tumblr awhile back. I hope it's to your liking! (Thank you for the idea, dear friend. You know who you are!)**

* * *

"Teach me how to play," Lauren Lewis had said after watching her girlfriend play a very interesting science fiction game on a very expensive console.

"Doc, you can't even play Tetris correctly. You lose after, like, five cleared lines."

"In my defense, the game does move pretty fast if you clear more than three lines at the same time..."

Tamsin had looked over and made a 'are you kidding me' face at her girlfriend. "This game is a lot harder than Tetris, doc. A lot more button presses and mapping."

"Well then teach me." Lauren was adamant.

Sighing into her palm, Tamsin looked up into her lover's puppy dog eyes and cringed. "No, not the puppy eyes," She whined, putting down her controller- she had not paused the game once, she was just _that_ good- and holding her hands in front of her eyes to shield them.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Lauren asked, her voice turning mushy and pleading.

Tamsin peeked through the gaps in her fingers, a complete utter mistake, and threw her hands in the air as her girlfriend's gaze still was one of puppy cuteness. "Fine," she said, her hands coming back down to rest on the couch, "fine, I'll teach you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tamsin was trying not to yell at her girlfriend, "No,_ no_, you have to- Odin bless us- Lauren!"

"It's the Mako not me!"

"I can drive the Mako just fine. You're not going to get any momentum up that cliff if you keep falling over and using the thrusters!"

"That's what they're there for!"

"Trust me, that is so not what they're there for."

"Tamsin," Lauren whined as the controller was taken away from her and the game paused.

"Uh no. I've got to admit, the Vanguard was a good choice. And you were rocking it pretty well throughout. But watching you try to drive makes me understand why you don't have a car."

Lauren, who had crossed her arms and huffed out a few breaths, put her chin to her chest and mumbled something like, "At least I never lived in my car."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I said well the Mako wouldn't make an excellent car."

"Uh huh." Tamsin eyed her girlfriend as she placed the controller onto the glass coffee table and sighed as she fell back into the couch cushions. "I think that's enough teaching for one night."

"But it's only been," Lauren looked over the back of the couch and saw the time, "thirty minutes, Tamsin!"

"Can't I just, like, get your mind off it? Come on, I could do the sex. I could. Just not a second more with you and the Mako, doc. I physically and emotionally can _not_ do it. It physically pains me."

The human huffed in a breath but looked over at her girlfriend's furrowed brow and cracked a smile. "I think I can manage with just that."

"Thank _God!"_

"Ah," Lauren said, placing a finger to Tamsin's pursed lips, making the valkyrie open her eyes and roll them, "you still have to teach me."

Tamsin's eyes widened and she moved backward. "Dude-"

"You _have_ to teach me or you're not getting any of this."

The valkyrie raised her hand and clawed the air as Lauren moved just out of reach, getting off the couch and walking slowly to the stairs where she stood seductively, and Tamsin his her face in front of the couch so Lauren wouldn't see her groan.

"Fine!" She decided, looking back toward Lauren with a wicked smile on her lips. "But this is the last time you use your powerful sex ways against me."

"I promise nothing," Lauren giggled as she ran up the stairs. Tamsin right on her heels.

_fin_


	3. The Girl who Died

Tamsin awoke from slumber by a sudden jerk of motion. It wasn't from her, the strong valkyrie never had nightmares from such an extended life, but the human next to her… The human next to her had her moments.

She knew waking her prematurely would be futile, so instead the valkyrie simply moved what pillows she could around the bed without waking her lover. Quickly she started moving blankets and sheets around also, hooking it into the headboard so it would wave above them gently in the breeze of the apartment. Tamsin had successfully built what never went out of style for both fae and humans- a fort, before her girlfriend awoke from her nightmare.

Lauren Lewis opened her eyes with a start, a harsh one at that, and her brown orbs didn't focus onto the valkyrie's brilliant green until the latter had cooed and stroked the darker blonde's hair. She finally focused on the peaceful billowing of the white sheets above her, only seeing it in her peripheral as she was not about to look away from Tamsin, and she smiled slightly as she rested on the valkyrie's outstretched arm.

"Tamsin…"

"I'm here, doc."

There was a smile as the woman closed her eyes slightly, resting against her lover as she stroked the valkyrie's upper arm. It wasn't everyday the human had such nightmares, and Tamsin was never one for asking, and so she simply listened to the slowing breaths of the woman next to her as she calmed.

"It was my imprisonment by the Ash," Lauren spoke slowly, as if she were debating on telling Tamsin in real time, and she opened her eyes slowly to look up into green. Looking back down the the arm she traced, she continued, "And Nadia."

Tamsin's ears immediately perked up at the mention of the long dead lover of the doctor. Lauren never talked about her, only mentioned her a few times here or there, and all those times followed breaking of voices and the tearing of eyes. Tamsin didn't much care for the thing, but she would always listen. She knew exactly what Lauren had gone through with the death of a loved one, and she wouldn't allow her blunt emotions to get the better of her when the doctor spoke.

"Tell me about her, doc." Tamsin didn't care about the nightmare, she didn't want to dredge up any of the bad memories, but only the good. Always the good.

There was a faint smile as Lauren readjusted on Tamsin's forearm. "What would you like to know?"

The valkyrie shrugged slightly, which in bed was a very hard feature, and scrunched up her nose. "Anything."

"Well, there was the one time I took her to Disneyland."

"I've never been."

"No?" Lauren's eyes were wide.

Tamsin shrugged. "Nope."

"We'll have to rectify that."

A smile. "To the point about Disneyland."

"Oh right, right. It was all fun and games until she made me go on a roller coaster ride."

The valkyrie's head slightly raised from her pillow. "You don't like roller coasters!" It wasn't a question and she really did look mortified to be sleeping in the same bed as someone who didn't like the death contraptions.

"No, I do not, thank you very much." Lauren laughed slightly and placed her hand gently on the side of Tamsin's face. Moving back her lovely blonde hair behind her ear, the doctor stroked her cheek until the valkyrie made a face and laid back onto her pillow. "Anyways, she finally got me onto one and I was absolutely terrified. She was holding my hand and smiling that gorgeous smile the entire time." The doctor looked down at her right hand, presumably the one Nadia had held, and looked back up into Tamsin's eyes after shaking her head slightly.

The valkyrie stayed silent as she allowed Lauren to collect herself.

A soft clearing of the throat allowed her to speak without her voice breaking every so often, and she smiled faintly as she continued. "When we got to the first loop, I almost vomited all over her." Cheeks flared into a rosy color and Tamsin had to stop herself from smiling at the doctor's confession.

"I'm going to tease you about that later, doc. What else?"

"Um… I cooked dinner for her once. It was an experimenting night with long noodles and meat with other organic materials. Nadia had said it looked like a person's intestines and I had to thoroughly explain to her that I would show her real intestines if she didn't eat it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Tamsin allowed herself to smile as Lauren punched her playfully in the stomach.

"It was good!" Lauren exclaimed. "She ate every last bite of the stew."

"Under orders of seeing live human intestines," Tamsin spoke snarkily.

"I wouldn't actually show them to her."

"I'm not so sure," the valkyrie sang.

Lauren tutted and softly said, "Or the time we did it in the back of the whale exhibit."

"And like that you've got my attention."

"How did I know?" Lauren scrunched up her nose as she mimicked Tamsin. "She surprised me with taking me to my favorite museum."

"And you were frisky."

The human nodded coyly and said, "And I wanted to have fun."

"Why don't you like having fun with me when we're out?" Tamsin playfully pouted.

Lauren defended herself, "We always have fun!"

"Not likely."

A soft hand crept up the valkyrie's tank top she always wore to bed. "I'm as fun as the next person."

"Would this make you happy?" Tamsin knew after just speaking of Nadia, Lauren was probably not in the mood. If they did do it, it would simply be to expel the thoughts of the former lover for a few moments. It was her way, to become surprisingly calm and level headed after such fun. Some would even say she was cold for it.

Lauren's eyes dimmed and she removed her hand. Smiling slightly she said, "Can you just hold me?"

"I'll do whatever you want, doc. Whatever you want."

The doctor smiled again as she moved slightly onto the valkyrie's upper stomach. Her eyes closed slightly as she began to trace circles around Tamsin's naval. No doubt she did the same thing with Nadia so long ago.

"Thank you, Tamsin."

"Go to sleep, doc."

Lauren's hand slowly curled around her lover's stomach and her breathing slowed after awhile.

Tamsin stayed awake until she knew the doctor was asleep, her breaths coming in long and languid. Looking down slowly, her hand slowly brushed through Lauren's hair as she watched her in slumber.

The strong valkyrie's eyes closed slowly, after kissing the woman on the top of the head, as she stared up into the billowing white sheets above her. Their peaceful rhythms along with the human's breathing slowly drawing her closer into slumber. Before she completely lost consciousness she whispered passionately, " You're welcome, doc. You're always welcome."

_fin_


End file.
